TUVenus
by Brainyxbat
Summary: A series of oneshots, one for every letter of the alphabet, involving Moonhaven's smallest, cutest, perkiest soldier. Venus Woods' relationships with her friends and family will all be represented! Very fluffy! R&R!
1. A, for Abuse

**(A/N: Yep, _another_ Epic story. XD What can I say? It's my favorite movie! I was inspired by StrawberryAngel143's "AndreBC", "ABeckC", "ABCat", and "HIJade" to write alphabet oneshots for Venus Woods, one of my two Epic OCs. Enjoy! I hope...)**

* * *

 **A, for Abuse**

Summary:When Venus is unable to shoo the memories of her abusive ex-boyfriend away, she has some bad nightmares.

* * *

-Start of Dream-

 **Venus tumbled to the floor after taking yet another hit. What did she do to deserve this horrible treatment? She let out a gasp when Scorpio's foot made harsh contact with her ribs, so she landed on her back. "Get up!" He commanded her. She struggled to push herself up, her arms shaking, but he got impatient, and kicked her again, sending her back down. "You'll do what I tell you _when_ I tell you!" **

**"I..."**

 **"Shut up, you little witch!" He slapped her in the face. "You disgust me!"**

 **"The-then why...?"**

 **"Why would I be into an ugly mushroom like you? It was all to get closer to your sister. But thanks to you, she refused to go out with me."**

 **"It wasn't my...!" She tried to protest, but it was in vain.**

 **"Shut up!" The last thing she saw was his foot flying to her face.**

-End of Dream-

Venus snapped awake with a gasp. As she panted, she realized that she was in her bedroom. Oh wait, it wasn't hers; it was Finn's! "Venus, are you okay?" Speak of the devil. She looked up, and saw her handsome, loving boyfriend gazing down at her with concern in his beautiful, green eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," She began to recover, "I just had a bad dream."

"About your..." Finn hesitated, "Ex-boyfriend?"

She nodded. "Yeah. But... I'm fine."

"If you're really sure," Finn laid back down next to her, "But if you need me, I'm right here for you."

A shy smile grew on her face, as she blushed. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," He kissed her forehead, "Are you able to sleep right now? Because I can stay awake with you if you can't."

"No, I can," She assured him, snuggling in his chest, "But thanks."

"Anytime." He rubbed her back, "G'night, Ven."

"'Night, Finn." She then drifted off to sleep, her head more on him than on the pillow she was using.

Finn held her closer as she slept peacefully. After a couple days of learning what happened, he still couldn't believe that some guy had the nerve to hurt this sweet, adorable girl over something that was his own fault in the first place. He wished that Scorpio had survived the Boggan ambush at his love's childhood home, so he could hunt him down, and kill the man himself. Death by an ambush was not enough of a punishment for his abuse, in his opinion. He deserved worse than that.

He decided to worry about it tomorrow, and rest up for Leafmen training. He kissed her soft hair, cupped her head with one hand protectively, and drifted off to sleep.

l-l

The next day, the couple flew to the training grounds together. As she shot her archery target frequently, Venus had her usual happiness practically radiating from her tiny body, as if she never experienced any kind of trauma. That was one thing that Finn loved about her; she was such a joy to be around, no matter what. She always seemed to have her fears pushed aside all day.

At their lunch break, when he saw her sit next to her twin sister Mars, to whom she greeted casually, Finn had an idea. He sneaked up behind Venus, briefly noticing Mars' smirk thrown at him, and covered her eyes with both hands after bending down to her level. "Guess who?"

She giggled, with a blush on her cheeks. "I'm gonna go with my handsome, brave knight in green armor."

He sat next to her after moving his hands away. "Well, you're right," He chuckled, and pecked her lips, then turned to his future sister-in-law. "Hello Mars."

"Finn," She nodded casually, "How was your night?"

"Good," Venus replied. Finn was a little surprised at that, but then remembered: She was mentally fragile. Why would she talk about any traumatizing experiences, unless it was completely necessary? "So, you got any plans later today?" She asked the pale redhead. "With a certain guy, perhaps?" She grinned cheekily.

"Ven!" Mars giggled modestly. Recently, about a couple weeks earlier, she had finally gone on a date with Bomba Joyce after secretly crushing on him for over a year, and they had been a couple ever since. She had never felt this happy with any other guy, ever. Although she was still a little shy about the big change, and in general. "We're just going to hang out on our home tree perch later, after we're all dismissed for today. And I heard that Nod is taking MK to watch a bird race. Now, what about you two?"

"We're gonna be at our favorite spot in the forest," Venus replied.

"Ah," Mars nodded, "Well, I hope you lovebirds enjoy yourselves. But not too much! I don't want to be an aunt just yet," She teased them.

"Mars!" Venus' blush deepened. "We're not gonna do that!"

"Good," Her older twin snickered, "'Cause Finn, if you make the move too soon, I'll bludgeon you."

"Understood," He his his nervousness. Mars may be a shy girl who can't stand up for herself, but test her patience by messing with her loved ones, and you'll pay the price.

Finn watched as Venus ate her lunch in silence. She looked so innocent, scooping her cherries in her mouth with chopsticks, without a care in the world. Who could ever look at this girl, and have the idea of hurting her as their first thought? He couldn't comprehend it. After a minute, she noticed his gaze lingering on her, and felt a little self conscious. "What?" She smirked.

"Oh," He blinked a couple times, "N-nothing. Just thinking." She shrugged, and continued eating, as he smiled. Man, did he love her.

After everyone was dismissed, the couple flew to their favorite spot in the forest, which was where they had their first kiss all those years ago. "Hey, Venus?" She looked up at him. "I, I'm sorry about everything you went through with... you know who."

"Don't be sorry," She shook her head, "It's not your fault." She laid on his shoulder, and he held her closer. "And... it's all in the past. I'm just glad it's over, and that I'm with you now." She kissed his cheek.

"I am too," Finn laid his head on hers, as they admired the beautiful forest they called home. "You didn't deserve the abuse, Ven." They stayed quiet, as they enjoyed each other's company. No words were needed. The abuse may have still been traumatizing for Venus, but she always felt safe in Finn's strong, loving embrace. He was her protector, and vowed to remain just that for the rest of their lives.

l-l

That night, Venus changed into her pajamas, with Finn changing into his armor thermals. After she was in her green shorts and black tank top, she sat on his bed to wait for him. When she saw him facing away from her as he changed his pants, she smirked; an idea had just come. She leaned forward, grabbed his shirt, and swiped it away without him noticing, then put it on her own body. With him being much bigger than her, it fell off her shoulder, and covered her hands. She stifled giggles when he noticed that something was missing. "Venus, have you seen...?" He stopped and smirked when he saw her wearing his shirt, giggling into her hands. "Venus? Can I have that back, please?"

"Mmm, no," She teased him, "It's cozy," She hugged herself.

He sat next to her, and gave her the look. "Venus."

She stared at him for a second, then caved. "Fine." She pulled his shirt off over her head, and gave it back. "Party pooper," She teased with a giggle.

"Well, along with being second-in-command of the Leafmen, my occupation is pooping on parties," Finn smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"You take after Ronin," She joked on the cuff.

Finn couldn't help but snort and laugh with her at that. "Y-yeah, I guess so." After a few seconds, they were able to calm down. "Okay um, why don't we get some sleep?"

"'Kay," She nodded, and laid on the bed with him, "G'night." She scooted into his embrace when he held his arms out in an offering.

"G'night, Ven," He kissed her forehead, then drifted off to sleep with her. He hoped that she wouldn't have anymore nightmares. But...

Venus started squirming, as a certain scenario built up in her subconscious.

-Start of Dream-

 **She was sent to the floor from a kick to her shoulder by... she didn't know. Maybe it was Scorpio again; she couldn't see his face, so it was a safe assumption. But little did she know... it was definitely _not_ him. She finally looked up, and saw the last person she would ever expect to hurt her. The man she thought she knew: Finn! "Wha-wha...?" She squeaked in horror. "Why are you doing this?" She whimpered. "I thought you said you'd never hurt me, a-and that you love me." **

**"That was all a lie," He smiled evilly down at her, "Did you really think I loved you? Well, for all those years, you've been wrong. I never loved you. Only an idiot would think that."**

 **"B-but..." Tears welled up in her eyes.**

 **"I fooled everyone, especially you. No one's ever going to love you." He kicked her in the ribs, knocking the breath out of her for a moment. "You're just going to grow old, and die alone."**

 **"But... wh-what changed?" She whimpered, as tears fell.**

 **"I decided that I had enough of your annoying peppiness. You're a Leafwoman; you need to be more serious, and not so stupid and childish." He harshly smacked the back of her head with the palm of his hand, so her vision was blurred, and kicked the middle of her back. She tried to catch her breath as her head throbbed.**

 **She just couldn't comprehend it; all these years, he'd been playing her for a fool? She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, which was more painful than all her physical injuries put together. Her life was now meaningless. Without Finn, what was the point of going on? She laid limp, giving in as his fist headed for her face.**

-End of Dream-

Venus shot awake with a sharp, harsh gasp as the gentle hold on her was released. As she panted, with tears welling up, she realized that she was in... oh no. "Venus? You okay?" Finn scooted closer in concern. "Another nightmare?"

She then did the last thing he expected her to do: Scramble away from him, with fear in her eyes. "Get away from me!" She cried out, her back now against the wall. "Get away!"

"Venus, what's the matter?" Finn was now completely and utterly confused. Why was she so scared of him all of a sudden? "I won't hurt you, sweetheart."

"Yes you will! Just like Scorpio did!"

"Of course I won't!" Finn reached forward to brush her hair from her face, but she tried to make herself smaller, and held her hands up in a pathetic attempt of defense as she whimpered shakily. He made a safe assumption that she dreamed of him abusing her, just as her ex did, and was clearly traumatized. More so than the night before. "Ven, I promise that I'm not going to hurt you. I love you; please believe me." He reached past her "shield", and brushed her cheek with his fingers, pushing her hair back as she froze at his gentle touch. "I love you so much, Venus. I would never, ever hurt you."

She shakily moved her hands down, as her fear started to diminish. Finn held his arms out in an offering, so she slowly crawled over, and relaxed in his arms as he hugged her tightly. "I... I'm sorry I reacted the way I did," She mumbled, her forehead laying just at his neck, with her hands on his shoulders, "It just felt so real."

Finn shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, baby." He ran his hand down the back of her head over her soft hair in repeated motions, knowing it soothed her. "You couldn't have thought otherwise. Dreams can feel very real, no matter what they're about." He kissed the top of her head, his lips lingering for a moment and his small, orange beard mingling with her black and green locks, as she stayed quiet.

She sniffled a little bit, then leaned back. "Finn?"

"Hmm?" He smiled softly at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too," He rested his forehead against hers, and brushed away a tear that had fallen from her eye with his thumb. "Now, where's that smile I love so much?" She couldn't help but giggle, as a grin grew on her face. "There it is," He kissed her cheek after lowering his hand, and rubbed his nose on hers. "Why don't we get some sleep?"

"'Kay," She yawned with a cute little grunt, her large green eyes drooping with fatigue.

"And tell you what? You can wear my shirt tonight." Venus giggled some more, blushing as Finn pulled his shirt off over his head, then put it in her lap.

"Thanks." She slipped into his shirt, letting it fall off her shoulder, and let her hair flow down after shifting it out. He had to admit; she looked pretty adorable, not to mention tiny in it, as her hands were concealed. Her shorts were completely covered as well, but one of the straps on her tank was revealed. "Um, I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep right away," She reluctantly confessed, her gaze shyly averted from his.

"That's fine," Finn laid on his back, so she made herself comfortable on his chest, "I'll stay awake with you." He rested his hands in her thick, hip-length hair.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

She scooted up, and kissed his lips for a few seconds, with him happily reciprocating. "You're the best boyfriend ever," She smiled down at him after pulling away.

"Thanks Ven, and you're the best girlfriend ever," Finn kissed her forehead over her bangs, and she blushed timidly with a little "thanks", then laid back on his chest.

The couple stayed silent as Venus waited for sleepiness to take her over. She yawned again, and her eyes drooped when she felt Finn stroke her hair, and shivered a little when he ran his fingertips softly and soothingly along her back. She leaned her head up, and planted a quick little kiss on his chin, his beard tickling her nose, before she itched her nose with her knuckles, then was out like a light, her arms laying limp at their sides.

Finn let a smile of amusement grow, as he ran his hand up and down her back. As Venus slept soundly, letting out a little moan of fatigue, he brushed her bangs from her sweet, peaceful face. He really wanted to kill Scorpio, after realizing that he had traumatized her more than he thought. Who would have the gall to hurt Venus Woods? She wouldn't hurt a fly! Except boggans, but still. She didn't deserve any kind of pain, physical or otherwise, and he yearned to protect her from all of it, all the while knowing that it was a practically impossible task. He held her closer, and drifted off to sleep with the love of his life safe in his arms.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, there's A! Poor Venus, huh? She, Mars, Scorpio belong to me, while Finn and all the familiar characters, who will soon appear, belong to Blue Sky Studios.)**


	2. B, for Brother

**(A/N: Yeah, this one is short and not the best, but whatever. Happy 5-year anniversary to Epic! I wanted to finish this one by tonight, hence why it's not that great. Enjoy this new, short oneshot!)**

* * *

 **B, for Brother**

Summary: After reminiscing of her brother Taurus, Venus starts feeling depressed from his permanent absence, leaving a hole in her heart. Can Nod fill the void? 

* * *

-Start of Flashbacks-

 **"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" 13-year-old Taurus Woods called out after entering the Solar Meadow palace.**

 **"Taurus!" 4-year-old Venus Woods ran up to him from the bedroom she shared with her twin sister, Mars.**

 **He couldn't help but laugh when she jumped in his arms. "Hey, baby sister!" He ruffled her black and green hair, which barely reached her shoulders, and she giggled.**

 **"Hello Taurus," Their mother, Mercury greeted him, "How was the tutoring session?"**

 **"Fine," He replied, "Dad's still out?"**

 **"Yeah. A king's job is never done."**

 **"Nope," He agreed, "Well, I'm going to fly around for a bit."**

 **"Be careful out here."**

 **"I will, Mom."**

 **"Can I watch?" Venus asked him eagerly.**

 **"Sure," He shrugged.**

 **"Yay!"**

 **"Just stay with your brother, and the owner of the bird stables," Mercury added.**

 **"Okay, Mommy!" Venus nodded. "I promise!"**

 **At the clearing, the little girl watched in awe as Taurus flew his brown sparrow around the area, doing flips and turns of all kinds. "Wow," She breathed out in sheer amazement. Her big brother was so cool! She wanted to be just like him when she grows up!**

 **After a while, he flew back down, and she followed him as he led the bird back to the stables. "What'd you think, little sis?"**

 **"That was so awesome!" She exclaimed. "You're the coolest bird rider ever!"**

 **"Aww, I'm not sure if I'm the best," He shrugged modestly.**

 **"You are too!"**

 **Taurus chuckled as he patted her head. "Thanks, Ven."**

 **l-l**

 **3 years later **

**7-year-old Venus watched fearfully and helplessly with Mars as boggans slaughtered their people one by one, right before their eyes. To their horror, their family was next. "Venus, Mars! You need to get out of here!" Mercury yelled to them as she tried to fight one of the vicious creatures.**

 **"No!" Mars bravely protested.**

 **"We're not leaving you!" Venus added.**

 **"It's for your own good!" Their father, Orion insisted. "Go! Run!"**

 **"You need to get out of here, and to a safe place!" Taurus shouted to the twins when they were paralyzed with fear, as a boggan had him on the ground. "Go! Get out of here!"**

 **The two girls hesitated, before they ran as fast as they could, staying together. The image of their family beaten by the boggans was stuck in their minds, and were surely going to stay for the rest of their lives.**

-End of Flashbacks-

"Venus?" A now teenaged, almost adult Venus snapped out of her thoughts, and saw Nod looking at her with concern. "You okay? You looked like you were in a daze."

"Yeah," She nodded, "I, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, alright. But if you need support, we're all here for you. That's what a family does."

"M-m hmm," She hummed, the "family" part making her choke up a little. She loved living with Nod, Ronin, and Tara since that fateful day, but she still missed her first, real family. She was at least grateful that Mars was still alive and well.

Nod noticed that she was looking depressed. "You sure you're alright? You look sad."

"Well, I... I was just missing my parents, and m-my brother."

"Ohh. I know how that feels," He laid his hand on her shoulder in comfort, "I miss my parents too, although I couldn't ask for a better father figure than Ronin."

"Me neither. And... Mars and I couldn't ask for a better brother figure."

Nod smiled at that. "Thanks, Ven." He pulled her into a hug, and she reciprocated. Little did he know, he just caused a flashback to return to her mind.

l-l

 **"That was so awesome!" She exclaimed. "You're the coolest bird rider ever!"**

 **"Aww, I'm not sure if I'm the best," He shrugged modestly.**

 **"You are too!"**

 **Taurus chuckled as he patted her head. "Thanks, Ven."**

l-l

By now, she was sobbing quietly in Nod's shoulder, as his hold on her tightened. "Shh, it's okay, little sis," He tried to sooth her, "It's okay."

She was calm after a few seconds, as she pulled back, wiping her eyes and cheeks. "Thanks, Nod."

"Anytime, Venus. Um, do you want to watch a bird race with me?"

"Sure," She nodded.

l-l

The adoptive siblings cheered with the crowd when the race ended. "That was great!" Venus exclaimed, now feeling much better from her flashbacks. On the way out, they saw that Bufo the bullfrog was collecting the currency he won in a bet with some other watchers. "Hey, it looks like Mr. Bufo won a bet again! How does he do it? It's like he can predict the future!"

Nod didn't have the heart to tell her that it was all rigged. "Yeah, it does," He agreed with her for a cover up, "So uh, you feeling better?"

"Yep," She nodded, and hugged him with her head on his chest, "Thanks, big brother."

Nod smiled as he returned the affectionate gesture. "Anytime, baby sister."

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, there's B. Sorry if Nod's out of character; let's say this takes place after the movie, okay? You know the disclaimer. I wanted their brother-sister relationship to be represented here.)**


	3. C, for Cruise

**(A/N: Sorry this one took a while! Writer's block again. This oneshot has Finnus, so it's very sweet and cute. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **C, for Cruise**

Summary: The Epic 7 go on a Disney cruise for summer vacation.

* * *

"Please welcome aboard: The Joyce Family!"

Venus blushed and giggled when other passengers applauded for them, and she waved her hand like a celebrity walking the red carpet. Her boyfriend Finn couldn't hide his amusement at her ecstasy; she was so cute. "What'll we do first?"

"Why don't we find our room first?" MK Joyce suggested. "Then we can look around for any fun activities." Donning a certain theme for their vacation on a Disney Cruise, she wore a DC blue and white striped hoodie, a black bodycon skirt, black capri leggings, dark blue combat boots, and two sets of Mickey Mouse earrings; two pastel gold heads, and two red plain studs. Her reddish-brown hair was tied in a simple ponytail.

"Sounds good," Mars, Venus' twin sister, nodded. She was in a blue Ariel cosplay dress, and had brown combat boots, borrowed from MK, on her feet, her black and red eyeglasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

"This is gonna be the best vacation ever!" Venus cheered, her arms up. She herself was in dark denim hip-hugger shorts that reached her mid-thighs, black combat boots that MK lent her, and a dark blue Minnie Mouse tee with little white polka dots. It tied in the front, and was a little slim-fitted, so a little strip of white ivory skin was revealed.

"Calm down, Venus," Ronin Farrell, her father figure, laid his hands on her shoulders to lower her arms. He himself was in a dark blue long sleeve DC shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, simple black jeans, and classic Converse high-tops.

"Ah, let her have her moment, Ronin," Nod Hutcherson, the twins' surrogate brother, insisted. He wore a blue DC polo t-shirt, dark denim shorts that reached his knees, and classic Converse low-tops. "To be honest, I'm excited too. I've always wanted to go on a Disney Cruise."

"Me too," MK admitted.

After the ship started sailing, the passengers waving down at onlookers, the group started to look for their room. "This ship is awesome!" Venus exclaimed.

"Yeah, it sure is fancy," Finn agreed, his arm around her shoulders. He was in a Nike golf polo t-shirt with white and teal stripes, blue jeans, and dark green Converse high-tops. He looked so handsome, in her opinion. Blue complimented his orange locks perfectly.

"Dad, thanks for taking us here," MK turned to her father, Bomba Joyce.

"Yeah, this is already awesome!" Venus hugged him for a second.

"It's my pleasure," He turned to everyone. For the cruise, he was in a Disney Hawaiian button-up t-shirt, khaki jeans, and brown sneakers. He unfolded the map to the ship they were spending a majority of their vacation, and looked for the room they selected for all 7 of them. "Okay, we're in the Concierge 2-bedroom suite, which should be... here!" He found it on the map. "Let's get to it!" Bomba started leading them to the suite they booked on the impressive vessel.

"If there's a bed by a window, Finn and I call dibs," Venus piped up, making him chuckle.

"Done," Mars agreed.

"Fine," Nod playfully pouted.

"How come you want a bed by a window?" MK asked her out of curiosity.

"'Cause I want to be able to see the stars with Finn just before we sleep," She explained with a timid shrug.

"That sounds romantic," Finn held Venus closer, and kissed her soft hair, "I look forward to doing that with you every night, V. I hope we get a window bed."

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at their room, and Bomba unlocked and opened the door.

The room had a carpet with blue and tan swirls, light tan, almost white walls, and green comfy-looking chairs. "Hey, here's a window bed," MK pointed out.

"Yay!" Venus bounced on her toes, and leaped on the tan covers over white sheets, being careful of her boots. "How awesome is this suite?!" She looked out the window, which was adorned with tan curtains, after taking her shoes off.

"I've gotta say," Nod smirked, "It's pretty sweet." His pun had mixed reactions from the rest of the gang, as Finn joined his girlfriend.

"This is a nice view." With his sneakers on the floor, he laid just behind Venus' back, and wrapped an arm around her waist, so her back was to his chest. The small, orange beard on his chin mingled with the black and green locks on his love's head, as she was snuggled up to him.

"Okay lovebirds," Mars caught their attention, "Before you get too comfy, let's think of something to do before our first stop."

"Hmm..." MK looked at the brochure, "How about the pool?"

Sure enough, the group gathered at the swimming pool, associated with the water roller coaster AquaDuck, in their swimsuits for a day out in the sun. Nod's swim trunks were a simple dark teal color, Ronin's were navy with white anchors, Bomba's were navy and red, and Finn's were black with a tiny, white Mickey Mouse head silhouette on each leg. MK wore a light purple floral bikini, inspired by Disney's "Tangled", with high-waisted bottoms, ruffles on the straps and at the legs, and lighter-shaded lace-up details on the hips and middle of the bust. On her head were Tangled purple heart sunglasses. Mars had a one-piece swimsuit inspired by Ariel, with green metallic scales all over, light purple shell cups, and halter straps that tied behind her neck. Venus was wearing an Ariel bikini, with a purple halter shells top, and green scales bottoms with a ruffle, and purple bows at her hips. She had Ariel sunglasses on her head, with sea green arms, and lavender frames.

"It sure is a beautiful day," MK remarked from her place on a white lounge chair.

"Yep," Nod agreed, "Perfect for being with a pretty girl poolside."

"Aww Nod," She blushed modestly, as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey!" Venus called from the top of the AquaDuck, holding a raft in one arm. "You watching me, Ronin? Are you watching me?"

"I'm watching you, Venus," He replied to his youngest daughter, then looked up to where she was.

She dove down the tunnel, stomach-down on the raft, screaming excitedly along the way. "WHEEE!" She had her hands out in front of her, as the water jets rocketed her through the tunnel. She then landed in the river at the end with a splash, the raft floating as she emerged underwater. She then popped out of the water, spitting some from her mouth, and cheered. "That was awesome! I'm going again!" She headed for the stairway to the top with the raft.

"Right behind you, sis!" Nod ran after her.

"Ah, what the heck?" Mars leaped out of her seat. "Wait up!"

MK smirked as she watched them go, then turned to Bomba and Finn. "Guys, I think we're all lucky to have them. Y'know, Mars for you," She gestured to her dad, "Nod for me, and Venus for you," She concluded with the bearded man.

Finn chuckled as he looked up at his love, and future in-laws. "Yep, I'm definitely lucky. Venus is the best girlfriend I've ever had; I'm never letting her go."

"Good," Ronin turned to him, "If you hurt her in any way, you'll get it much worse."

"Understood."

Later on, after the three rode down many times, more people came to the pool to enjoy the beautiful morning. The group of 7 sat at the edge of the pool (at least, almost all of them), while Venus was pretty much fully emerged, save for her head and neck. "The water is great!" She remarked. "Finn, come swim with me!" She waited for him to answer and jump in, but nothing happened. "Finn?"

MK looked back, and saw that the tiny girl's muscular boyfriend wasn't exactly... alert. "He's out," She snickered.

Venus turned around, and saw her hunky man sleeping on one of the chairs, his hands under his head. She stepped out of the pool, and looked over him with a small smile. He looked so sweet and peaceful when he slept; she almost didn't want to disturb him. But she wanted to have fun with him even more! Grinning mischievously, she grabbed her long hair in both hands, bent over, and wrung the water out, directly on his bare, toned stomach.

"YIKE'!" He yelped and shot up, resulting in boisterous laughter out of everyone, except a nearly smirking Ronin. He looked over, and saw his girlfriend hunched over, hugging herself as she cracked up. "You little sneak," He chuckled.

"Come on, lazybones! Swim with me!"

"Okay," He gave in.

"Yay!" She jumped back in the pool, while he sat on the ledge and slid in the water, so his head emerged for a second, soaking his hair.

In the warm water, Venus wrapped her arms around Finn's neck from behind, and kicked her legs as he swam around with her on his back. His smile grew when she rested her chin on his shoulder, and he leaned his head on hers. If they weren't with their friends, they would've easily been mistaken for a honeymoon couple. He kissed her damp cheek, and continued trekking around the pool, with his favorite girl giggling on his back, her legs stradding his hips. When he was getting a little tired, he stopped swimming, turned around in her arms, and held her close. He lovingly brushed her wet hair from her face, and kissed her lips for a few seconds, cupping her cheek. He was in paradise, as was she.

A while later, Finn was leaning against the ledge of the pool, his arms out of the water, and Venus was laying in a lounge chair, not so secretly admiring the strong muscles in his arms and shoulders, her sunglasses lowered on her nose. He was so hot. "Hey, good looking," A young woman swam up too close to him for comfort. His, and Venus'.

"H-hi," He tried to move away, "Uh, I, I have a girlfriend," He nodded towards Venus, who waved, on the chair.

"Doesn't matter," She moved closer, "I can make due with a taken man."

"I don't think so," He held his hands out in front of her, so she wouldn't come closer, "I love my girlfriend with all my heart, and I'm faithful to her. So, you'll have to find someone else."

"Fine," She glared, and in a huff, walked out of the pool area, but not before making a comment about his one and only. "And by the way, you can do better than her. She looks more like your little sister." She then headed out of the area, now smug.

He looked up at Venus, who looked quite uncomfortable; even on the verge of tears, as she looked down at herself. "Oh, V," He pushed himself out of the pool, and took her in his arms, "You're the one for me, forever and always." He kissed her forehead, and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"But I'm so small," She pointed out meekly.

"That's what makes you, well, you. And you're a cute little thing." He nuzzled his nose in her hair.

She giggled, her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Finn."

"Anytime, baby girl."

Soon, Finn was sitting on the pool ledge with his feet in the water, Mars keeping any hopeful homewreckers away. "Okay guys," MK stood up from her chair, "Let's go find something else to do. There's lots of stuff to do here."

"'Kay," Finn stood up, as everyone dried off and put their clothes back on over their swimsuits, "Venus, let's get dried off and dressed." He was confused when he didn't get an answer. "Venus?"

Mars looked to her baby sister, and snickered at what she saw. "And she's asleep." Venus was laying face-up on her chair, with her hands under her head.

"Like boyfriend like girlfriend," Nod smirked.

"I'll get her up," Finn walked up to his girlfriend, who looked so cute and beautiful when she was sleeping. He almost wanted to let her rest. _Almost_. "Ven? Cutie?" He knelt down when she didn't respond, almost straddling her hips, and held his hands closer to her tiny body. "Venus?" Still nothing. "Okay lazybones," He chuckled, "You asked for this." He moved his hands even closer, and started tickling her bare sides.

She let out a loud squeal, being very ticklish overall, and shot up awake, clonking her forehead against his. "Ow!"

"Ouch!" Finn laid a hand on his forehead. "Sorry Venus," He laughed, as she hugged herself with one arm, and rubbed her forehead with her free hand.

"You jerk," She giggled, reaching forward and tickling his stomach, earning laughs from him. "What's up?"

"We're going to find some other activity to do," He replied, pulling his shirt on and carrying his jeans on one arm.

"Oh! Okay!" She quickly dried off, pulled her shirt and shorts on over her swimsuit, and followed the rest of the gang.

Their vacation time flew by fast; too fast. Before long, it was the group's last night on the cruise before they would head home. Bomba and Mars were sleeping soundly in one of the beds, him wearing Mickey and Friends Comic boxer shorts and a light blue DC t-shirt, and her in a dark blue Minnie Mouse DC v-neck t-shirt, and matching lounge pants. In another bed, the teens were in dreamland as well, Nod only in dark blue pajama pants with white anchors, and MK in Minnie Mouse sailor pajamas; a blue tank top, and red and white printed pants. Ronin was in dark blue lounge pants with white pinstripes, and a green drawstring.

Finn moaned sleepily, and shifted in bed, the moonlight shining down on him, as he noticed that Venus suddenly wasn't there with him. He quietly stepped down in his shoes on the floor, wearing only blue DC lounge pants with a white stripe down the outside of leg, and went to look for her. "Venus?" He whispered, silently thankful that he decided to buy that flashlight she had her eye on in the gift shop. "Venus?" He came out on the outdoor area, and vaguely saw the silhouette of a tiny girl standing on the deck. "There you are." He walked up to her, as she turned to him. "Venus, what're you doing out here at this hour?"

"I... I wanted to see the ocean at night," She admitted, leaning back on his bare chest. For bed, she was in Minnie Mouse sailor Pjs consisting of a light pink long sleeve shirt, and dark blue and white printed shorts. "Sorry if I worried you."

"Well, you're not hurt, are you?"

"No."

"Okay, good. I'll let it slide this time, but if you want to go outside at night again, tell me so that I can stay with you."

"'Kay," She nodded, and sighed blissfully, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"That it is, baby girl," He agreed, holding her close by her shoulders, "That it is." After another minute, she let out a yawn with a little grunt. "You tired, V?"

"Yeah," She nodded, and turned to face him with her arms out, "Carry me?"

"Okay," Finn chuckled, and picked her up bridal style, his hands on her back and under her knees. "Come on, cutie. Let's go back to bed." She laid on his neck and shoulder, feeling soothed by his comforting hold.

By the time they were back in the suite, Venus' big green eyes were barely open. She yawned again, as Finn gently laid her down on the cozy bed. "There you go," He kissed her cheek and caressed her hair, as she hummed sleepily in response. He then caught a glimpse of the window, and smiled. "Hey, Venus?" He carefully nudged her, and her eyes opened.

"Hmm?"

"Lookit," He gestured to the window; she looked, and a smile grew on her face at seeing the twinkling stars outside.

"Wow," She breathed in awe, "The stars are pretty, aren't they? Very sparkly."

"Yes they are, sweetheart," He kissed her temple, his lips lingering for a moment, and laid just behind her back. "But... they look dull compared to your eyes when you're happy."

She blushed deeply, and rolled over to face him. "Thanks, Finn. It... it's the same with you." She snuggled in his neck and shoulder.

He hugged her close, stroking her soft hair. "Thanks." He let out a yawn, the comfort now getting to him. "G'night, sweetheart," He kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too, handsome," She scooted up, and rubbed her nose on his, getting tired chuckles out of him, "G'night." She cuddled in his broad chest, and drifted off.

Finn cupped her head protectively, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world, which to him she was, and fell asleep as well with the love of his life safe in his arms.

He was definitely marrying her someday.

* * *

 **(A/N: Awwww! So sweet and fluffy! You know the disclaimer.)**


End file.
